coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6943 (7th November 2008)
Plot The police interview Fiz. She assures them that she knew nothing of the kidnapping. Sally transfers the picture of Liam and Carla kissing from Rosie's work computer to a memory stick. She deletes the file from the computer. Sally and Kevin have a look at the picture. Rosie explains how Tony's seen the picture too but wants it to remain a secret to protect Maria. Blanche tests Simon on his spellings. Janice gets off with community service on the grounds she's paid back most of the stolen monies. The factory girls aren't impressed. Peter tries to chat up Maria but she tells him where to go. Janice and Leanne explain to Peter how Maria's pregnant and her husband recently died. Pam takes Molly and Tyrone to a posh restaurant for a freebie on the pretence they're looking for a wedding venue. Molly and Tyrone are embarrassed. Tony's in financial straits. In desperation he forges Carla's signature intent on using the payroll money to keep the bank quiet. Ken finds out Peter was planning to move back to Portsmouth leaving him and Deirdre to look after Simon. Ken tells Peter to start taking responsibility for his son. Fiz visits John in the police station. She admits that she still loves him but tells him it's over for good. John breaks down and cries as Fiz leaves. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *John Stape - Graeme Hawley Guest cast *DC Danni Timmins - Juliet Ellis *Giles - Adrian Irvine *Sales Manager - Louise Morris Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and exterior *Unnamed restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter decides to abandon Simon, but Ken realises what he is planning and dissuades him; Fiz manages to convince the police she played no part in John's actions; Sally watches Rosie's footage of Carla and Liam; and Janice comes back from court, having been given community service - but gets no sympathy from the factory girls, who make it clear they wish she had been locked up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,280,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2008 episodes